


Tip Toes

by nearlyfiction



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:30:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearlyfiction/pseuds/nearlyfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some fluffy Kagehina fanart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tip Toes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mykokoro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mykokoro/gifts).



 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi mykokoro! 
> 
> It was a lot of fun to work on your assignment! I tried for some Kagehina fluff since it was your first preference, hope it's what you had in mind! :)
> 
> ( for anyone interested, a rebloggable version of this can be found on my tumblr, over here: https://thaidoodles.tumblr.com/post/148409387747/reveals-are-up-so-im-finally-able-to-post-my )


End file.
